


Keep You

by Suphomie



Series: Loving Darkness [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blood, Dehydration, M/M, Punishment, Torture, suspention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo's loud steps bounce around the the stair well as Theo walks down the metal steps to the cellar. He can't help the smirk that crosses his lips when he hears the soft whimpers of the person behind the rusted metal door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You

Theo's loud steps bounce around the the stair well as Theo walks down the metal steps to the cellar. He can't help the smirk that crosses his lips when he hears the soft whimpers of the person behind the rusted metal door.

Theo turns the silver knob and the door creaks open with an eery squeak. Theo licks his lips when he sees Stiles, bound with his arms behind him back, stretching painfully behind his back, suspended from the ceiling.

Theo steps further into the room, slamming the the door shut behind him, stirring Stiles from his slumber. His big eyes flutter open and his squints at Theo. He has dark circles under his eyes, and he has sweat on his brow.

Theo laughs, low and darkly. He reaches his hand out to pet the mess of hair on the top of Stiles' pale head.

"How ya doing, baby?" Theo asks, looking over Stiles' back. It's covered in horribly deep gashes and dried blood. It's probably infected by now. Theo can smell something that smells like rotting.

Stiles' eyes focus on the plastic water bottle in his hand. "Water," he croaks out, voice scratchy and wrecked from screaming for the last few days.

"You want water?" Theo asks, taking his hand away and stepping behind the hanging boy. He remembers once asking to try suspension in the bedroom and Stiles saying _never in your wildest dreams_.

"Do you really think that you've earned water, babe?" Theo asks. Stiles' head weakly tries to follow his movements but he gives up halfway through and if just drops in exhaustion. "After all you've done?"

Theo has punished Stiles before, but never so extremely. It's only because Stiles tried to leave him, tried to run away. That couldn't go without a bit of pain. A lot of pain. Well, a Theo felt pain too, when he came home and Stiles was gone. So Stiles deserves this, maybe even more.

"Please," Stiles says barely above a whisper. Pleading. Begging. Theo loves it more than he can describe.

Theo makes a mock sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. "Poor baby," he says, touching the dried blood on Stiles' thigh. Theo might've gone a bit overboard when he fucked Stiles, he hopes he hasn't permanently damaged his boyfriend, though.

"Theo, please," Stiles whimpers out, hands that are purple because of the cut of circulation, struggling through the ropes that are no doubt cutting painfully into his skin. 

Theo laughs again. He's cute when he's desperate. Theo walks back around so he can see his face. New tears flow along the tracks of dried ones. 

Theo lifts his chin up, so they're looking into eachothers eyes. Stiles looks afraid. Probably is scared that Theo will leave him here to die, naked, bruised and tied in a painful position to the ceiling.

"Are you sorry that you left me, Stiles?" Theo asks, gritting his teeth, "after all the love I tried to give you? After I promised you the world?"

Stiles nods desperately, whimpering. Theo wants to believe he's genuinely sorry, but he's having trouble. But, he also doesn't want to leave Stiles to die, not when he's been getting so lonely without a warm body to sleep next to.

"Okay, Stiles," Theo says gently. He walks away from the boy, towards where he's put the pulley for the rope. He unties it and let's Stiles drop hard to the ground, and enjoys the chocked out scream that escapes Stiles' dry lips as his body slams against the concrete ground.

Theo steps over carefully to where Stiles is lying on the ground, arms still bound tight behind his back.

Theo unties them with ease, and Stiles curls up on himself. Theo pets his head, and feeds him the water bottle. He'll have to check Stiles' wounds later on, make sure he's not infected. He'll have to massage his aching limbs back into use too.

But for now Theo pulls the sweaty, yet cold boy up to his chest, and holds him close. Stiles cries some more, and buries his head into Theo's sweatshirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more of this AU ;)


End file.
